speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Desharis
Desh is a place that was once somewhere in Zawadi, its exact location lost to time, and was the first true human village. What we know about Desharis is mainly told from the perspective of the fey, since Desharis was kin to them as they understood it. Desharis was born by a phenomena that to this day is not understood, and is regarded by some to have been a precursor to one of the kami spirits who take over the protection of villages, or as the first urban fey to become a protector of a village. Desharis was torn between two passions at all time, his desire to protect nature and his desire to protect the humans in Desh. Desh was free from disease and famine, the war of the outside world never crossed into its vicinity, and even predators steered clear of the structure. The humans, never knowing who was to thank for their success, thanked the gods and moved forward to new villages that would someday become cities, bringing Desharis with them. Despite growing in influence, Desharis never grew in power and his fellow fey attempted to forestall the spread of civilisation at every turn, to no avail. Today it is common for a village to have its own patron protector behind the scenes, but Desharis was the first from the first village, and for that he is remembered. Desharis lies mostly dormant now, supplanted by greater powers, perhaps he rests in the ruins of Desh, the village where he once dreamed of the world that now exists. Desharis is able to be contacted as a vestige. To summon Desharis it must be done within a city or village with a decent population, but within 24 hours one can invoke Desharis again to refresh their covenant, even if they are now in the wilderness. Desharis appears in a cacophony of incomprehensible voices, carried from the sky by hundreds of faceless apparitions that lay him lightly on his feet. He is an amalgamation of a human, created from stone, metal, wood, and glass. Those who bind to Desharis find that their eyes turn to glass, and any who meet their gaze see distortions in their visions as though looking through a window, seeing tinted apparitions move all around them. When bound to Desharis the binder can not stand to be alone, choosing to move with as many people as possible. Provided that the individuals are not hostile, the binder will feel obligated to partake in any social situations and will refuse any activity that leaves them alone. Abilities of Desharis' Vestige City-Dweller: While hosting Desharis, you move at your normal rate when moving through a crowd. In addition, you gain a +6 bonus on knowledge checks for history and culture of a particular city or village, and have a +6 bonus on checks for gathering intel within a city or village. Infinite Doors: Once per day, you can pass through an exterior doorway (one that leads from inside a building to outside), and appear through another exterior doorway within 3,000 yards. The two doors must both be set in buildings made of similar materials; for instance, you could pass from a wooden building to another wooden building, or a stone building to another stone building. You can either select a specific door with which you are familiar as the destination, or simply declare that you are appearing through the closest appropriate door to a given distance. (If no appropriate portal exists within range or in the direction you wish to travel, the effect does not function.) This is a teleportation effect. Language of the City: You can speak with any humanoid in any language with perfect clarity. Smite Natural Soul: You may attempt to smite an animal, elemental, fey, or plant with a single melee attack. You add your Charisma bonus (if any) to the attack roll and deal 1 extra point of damage per effective binder level. If you accidentally smite a creature that is not one of the above types, the attempt has no effect. Once you have used this ability, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Spirits of the City: You can animate objects, as the spell, as a caster of your binder level. Once you have used this ability, you must wait 5 rounds after the effect has expired, or all the objects have been destroyed, before you may do so again.